marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Vegeta
'''Vegeta '''is the prince of the fallen Saiyan race and the arch rival of Goku. He is the eldest son of King Vegeta, the older brother of Tarble, the husband of Bulma, the father of Trunks and Bulla, and later the great grandfather of Bulma Leigh and the great great grandfather of Vegeta Jr. Regal, egotistical and full of pride, Vegeta was once a ruthless, cold blooded warrior and outright killer; but later he abandons his role in the Frieza Force, instead opting to remain and live on Earth, fighting alongside the Z Fighters; all while striving to become the universe's most powerful warrior, specifically the mission to defeat and surpass Goku in power. His character evolves from villain, to anti-hero, to hero throughout time. Appearance Vegeta is a slim yet well built man with a rather short figure. His hair is spiky and it firmly stands upwards, and has a prominent widow's peak. Like most saiyans, Vegeta has black eyes and black hair except when he's in his various Super Saiyan forms; when Vegeta is a super saiyan, his hair and eybrows becomes golden yellow, his eyes become green, and his clothes are lighter in color and slightly glow just like other Super Saiyans. A main characteristic of Vegeta is that he is the only Saiyan who has continued to don the traditional Saiyan armor over a dark blue long sleeved jumpsuit with white gloves and white boots. He has also has been seen wearing alternate forms of the armor; during the Android Saga, he wears an updated battle armor over a medium dark blue long sleeved jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. Once he integrates into Earthly society, he abandons his Saiyan armor wearing a dark blue sleeveless jumpsuit while retaining his white gloves and boots. Personality Vegeta is arrogant throughout time and becomes bitter due to the abuse his race suffered by the hands of Frieza. Following the destruction of his home planet, Planet Vegeta, his hatred toward Frieza grows. His royalty seems to have bestowed him an inflated sense of superiority, holding himself above nearly everyone he encounters. He is immensely proud of his Saiyan heritage and believes his race to be the most powerful in the universe. As the Prince of the demolished Planet Vegeta, Vegeta is initially introduced as an unrepentant villain; judging from his evil ways before joining the Z Fighters. Vegeta has consistently been characterized as extremely arrogant, vengeful, and at times, cold. Many of Vegeta's early heroic acts are because of self interest or revenge; he later settles down and grows fond of Earth as his home and raises a family with Bulma. Having been born into the upper tier of Saiyan society, Vegeta was fixated on achieving the legendary status of becoming a Super Saiyan and the most powerful warrior in the universe. Vegeta is more of a tactical fighter who rushes in the battle without any hesitation; however, his rage or arrogance often causes him to underestimate his opponent. His royal blood and intense fighting style has both benefited and harmed him in many battles. Vegeta is very intelligent, serious, and he rarely exhibits humor; when he does so, his humor is often very dry and on some occasions, it is based on black humor. However, he does delight in mocking his enemies. Normally, his ego and arrogance overshadow his positive qualities. Initially, Vegeta was extremely aggressive and cold blooded; since his childhood, Vegeta had proven himself to be a ruthless killer, merciless like most Saiyans. During the Namek Saga however, he began to exhibit changes rather than killing Krillin or Gohan as he promised in the previous saga, he instead forges an alliance with them. throughout the first half of the Frieza Saga, whomever he defeated, he killed them without mercy. His first sign of mercy was when he was kneeing Gohan in the stomach instead of killing him while looking for the Namekian Dragon Balls and when he let Namekian Frog Captain Ginyu live. After the defeat at the hands of Frieza, Vegeta tearfully explains to Goku that Frieza forced him to be ruthless and that he never had the chance to be anything else which means if it weren't for Frieza, he would have been kinder; from then on, Vegeta had became softer and occasionally showed compassion to his new family, Bulma, Trunks, and Bulla. His most defining trait is his rivalry with Goku and obsession to surpass him in power; however, this obsession has led him to save Goku's life on several occasions, insisting that only he will defeat Goku. From the beginning to near the end, Vegeta is shown to be exceptionally vain and egotistical; on some occasions, Vegeta conceitedly underestimates his opponents for their tremendous power. His opinion of Goku always being one step ahead of him, even though Goku is a lower class saiyan, runs the gamut from contempt rivalry, and later to respect and friendship. Because of his arrogance, attitude, and past wrongdoing, Vegeta gains a lot of disdain from those around him. Naturally, Goku always takes an optimistic opinion of Vegeta. Vegeta almost always addresses Goku by his Saiyan name, Kakarot. After the defeat of Kid Buu, he has a change of heart and his angry grudge against Goku becomes a friendly rivalry; though he is still highly annoyed by Goku on the grounds of his immature tendancies. Though Vegeta and his younger brother, Tarble grew up apart, Vegeta still does care about him but Vegeta is highly disappointed with Tarble's extreme lack of fighting power despite the fact he comes from the powerful royal bloodline. Vegeta tends to be hotheaded and short tempered during battles, especially ones not in his favor. Beerus' mentor, Whis claims that Vegeta is too tense during fights and thinks too much before acting which puts a limit on his speed. Category:Pure Blood Saiyans Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Z Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains